


Call me (Only if you remember)

by taegyusoulmates



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Minor Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyusoulmates/pseuds/taegyusoulmates
Summary: Beomgyu wakes up the next day to a major headache and rumor of Taehyun bringing a very drunk version of himself home last night.Beomgyu wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole immediately. I mean, it's not everyday that you hear that you got shitfaced drunk so your crush had to bring you home, right?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 306





	Call me (Only if you remember)

**Author's Note:**

> Since a lot have been asking for a part 2, here it is! This is the part two of my other fic so if you haven't read that yet, I recommend that you should (or else it wouldn't make sense)
> 
> [ part 1 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982504)

"He did WHAT?!" Beomgyu screamed to Soobin's face while clutching his head with one of his hands.

You see, Beomgyu woke up to a major head ache and now his brother dares to tell him that it was Taehyun, the love of his life, that brought him back home last night and not his lovely brother.

"Yeah, he even asked me for our address. Yeonjun-sunbae didn't want me to go home yet so he said he'll go and bring you home." Soobin said before exiting their house and leaving for school.

 _He was DOOMED_. That's what immediately entered his mind.

Beomgyu knew he had a chance with Taehyun. It was pretty obvious, to be honest. Based on the gossips that went around the school apparently, someone broke Taehyun's "cool" façade. He didn't even do anything special. He just flirted with him in anyway possible like smirking at him any moment he can, winking at him, making kissy faces or just straight up staring at the younger boy and believe it or not, Taehyun would turn into a blushing mess, avoiding his gaze or immediately leaving the room.

But now that this happened, he was doomed. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed dried blood inside of his nostrils, probably from last night— _he remembers Soobin saying something like him stepping into the room, completely wasted and tripping, landing face first on the ground._ Why would Taehyun want a mess like him?

Taehyun saw him drunk and according to his friends, he's very weird when he's drunk.

_What if I scared him off?_

Beomgyu sighs and cleans his face, wanting to erase every trace of alcohol on his body. _I swear that would be the LAST TIME I'll drink._

He was already late for his classes so he considered skipping the day so he sat on his bed again after cleaning himself up. He glaces beside him and sees a note.

**_Call me if you remember what you said to me while you were drunk. - Taehyun, XX-XXX-XXX_ **

Beomgyu's eyes widens in shock. _I said something TO HIM?!_

His heart beat picks up and he hits his head multiple times while saying, _remember it, you fucking dumbass._

His humiliation just grew more and more, watching his remaining dignity floating away from him.

He ended up not remembering anything. When nighttime came and Soobin came back home, he just decided to let it be, wishing tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

_**It wasn't**_.

The next day, Beomgyu went to school together with Soobin, which was a bit odd but he didn't want to be alone with himself or he would go insane.

Turns out, it was a bad idea because there was only one student in their classroom when they arrived. The student? Oh, it was Taehyun, of course.

Taehyun glances at him for a short bit before he turns to Soobin and gives him the cutest smile Beomgyu have ever seen in his entire life.

Beomgyu sat on his seat awkwardly while Taehyun and Soobin discusses some book they are both reading at the moment.

"Oh and the main character is super dumb, like, who drinks that much just to confess so he wouldn't remember if he was rejected?" Soobin rolls his eyes.

He hears Taehyun laugh so he looks over his brother and the red haired boy. Taehyun smiles sweetly, resting his chin on his hand and then makes eye contact with Beomgyu.

**"It's cute."**

It suddenly clicked on his mind. The night when Taehyun brought him home. Beomgyu chokes on his spit as memories came rushing to his mind.

_"Hey, Taehyun! Is that true? Am I your type?" Beomgyu says in a drunken voice. He giggles and pokes Taehyun's cheeks teasingly, earning him a sigh from the latter._

_"Yah! I'm *hic* talking to you!"_

_"I'll get you home first, okay?"_

_Beomgyu laughs obnoxiously as Taehyun shoves him on the passenger seat, entering the drivers seat as well to drive Beomgyu home._

_"Hey!" Beomgyu points at Taehyun. "Don't be so shy~ I like you too!" Taehyun just shakes his head and chuckles at the older's antics._

_When they finally reach Soobin and Beomgyu's house, Taehyun carries the older in his arms, taking out the keys he got from Soobin and opening the door._

_"Where's your room, hyung?"_

_"I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP YET"_

_"We're just going to clean you up, hyung."_

_"Oh my god, Kang Taehyun, why are you removing my shirt?! Just because *hic* I'm drunk and I like you a lot doesn't mea--"_

_"I'm just helping you change clothes, unless you want to wake up reeking of vomit and alcohol."_

_"Oh Taehyunnie~ you're so caring. This is why I like you a lot."_

_"I'm not listening to that when you're drunk. Tell me those words when you're sober."_

_Tell me those words when you're sober..._

_Tell me those words when you're sober..._

_WHAT THE FUCK_

* * *

Beomgyu is now pacing back and forth in his room, holding his phone and contemplating whether he should call Taehyun or text him.

He's not dumb. Taehyun thought it was cute then he must've liked Beomgyu back but wanted a proper confession instead of him practically announcing his love for Taehyun while he was drunk.

The fact that he did that made him want to crawl into a hole and never get out ever again but he kept on telling himself that if he finally calls or texts Taehyun, he wouldn't have to deal with his non-existent dignity and finally have the man of his dreams.

Soobin opens the door only to see his own brother stressing over something with his phone on his hands. "Just call him." Soobin groans and closes the door. "He's been waiting for 2 days, please put me out of my misery." He hears Soobin say from the other side of his door.

Finally, Beomgyu dials Taehyun's number on his phone.

_**"Hello?"** _

"Hey, Taehyun-ssi. It's Beomgyu."

There was a slight pause before Taehyun answers. _**"Oh, Beomgyu-ssi! Hello. Do you want to tell me something?"**_

"I..."

_**"If it's nothing, then I'll hang up because I have things to d--"** _

"I LIKE YOU!"

There was another pause, Beomgyu swear he wanted to die because of the awkwardness.

The silence was broken by the sound of Taehyun's melodic laugh, causing Beomgyu to smile widely because it might be the best laugh he have ever heard.

 _ **"Took you long enough."**_ Taehyun teasingly says, still laughing. _**"So? Date tomorrow after class?"**_

"You didn't even say it back, you ass." Beomgyu whines.

**_"Well, you would just have to look forward to it tomorrow, won't you?"_ **


End file.
